


Kiss

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her lips tingled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: kiss

It was the most tender, passionate, exhilarating kiss Olivia had ever received…

His eyes held hers for several moments before he lowered them. She felt the heat of his gaze on her mouth; her tongue unconsciously darting out to moisten her lips.

His eyes lifted to hers briefly, then returned to focus, once again, on her mouth; the barest hint of a smile curling his lips.

Under his penetrating gaze, her lips parted slightly, and she watched his tongue slowly and deliberately move over his own lips.

She gasped. Her lips tingled.

…and James’ lips had yet to touch hers.


End file.
